This research-demonstration center, serving eight Southern California counties, has six major objectives: (1) to specify generally-accepted criteria and standards for training and practice in rape prevention and treatment; (2) to provide training designed to meet the needs of local agency personnel in rape prevention and treatment; (3) to provide program consultation to the target region; and (4) to serve as a clearinghouse and testing site for materials developed by/through the National Center for the Prevention and Control of Rape, and to develop innovative dissemination techniques; (5) to evaluate experimental methods of training, consultation and dissemination; (6) to facilitate inter-agency collaboration throughout Southern California. The target population includes agencies and workers in the fields of health, mental health, criminal justice/law and education, as well as community organizations (rape hotlines, battered women shelters, and substance abuse programs). The research focuses on five levels of evaluation: (1) agency level needs assessment; (2) determining practice concepts, standards and criteria; (3) training program evaluation; (4) consultation evaluation; and (5) evaluation of information dissemination.